Adrénaline
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Son cœur s'envola, ratant un battement avant de se remettre rapidement en marche. L'adrénaline monta très vite en lui, aiguisant ses sens. Il sentait tout son corps trembler. Rien au monde n'égalait cette sensation après la prise de risque. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut une ombre se glisser vers les vestiaires. "Mais certaines choses permettent de s'en rapprocher." PWP, lemon.


**Nda:** Bonjour! Me revoilà pour un autre Marcus/Oliver, cette fois-ci totalement PWP. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de _La nuit des lemons_ de la **Ficothèque Ardente** , sur le thème Addiction au sport. Ce n'est que ma deuxième expérience avec un lemon, alors soyez indulgentes s'il vous plaît.

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Voler. Combien d'hommes en ont rêvé? Combien sont morts en essayant d'atteindre ce rêve?

Oui, parfois Oliver pensait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être né dans le monde sorcier. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais connu le Quidditch.

Il frissonna à cette simple pensée. Comment aurait-il pu vivre sans ce sport, devenu aujourd'hui la raison de son existence? Il resserra les mains sur le manche de son balai, et partit comme une flèche vers le ciel. La nuit était claire, les nuages ne cachant qu'à de rares occasions les étoiles et la lune, presque pleine. Il se stabilisa à bonne distance du sol, et observa le terrain de Quidditch éclairé par les rayons de l'astre. Il lui sembla minuscule à cette hauteur vertigineuse.

Il soupira de bonheur. Il vivait pour le Quidditch, mangeait pour le Quidditch, dormait pour le Quidditch. Et il avait appris qu'il pourrait devenir pro' l'année prochaine, étant reçu dans l'équipe de Puddlemere. Il nageait dans le bonheur. Pouvoir pratiquer toute la journée, quoi de mieux? Poudlard lui manquerait, mais le Quidditch passait avant tout. Et tout le monde.

Il secoua la tête, s'empêchant ainsi de penser trop, et ferma les yeux.

Même s'il ne jouait pas, juste voler lui donnait tellement... de sérénité. Il sourit, et se contenta de sentir le vent autour de lui. Puis il lâcha tout, se laissant tomber dans le vide tout en gardant les mains contre lui, pour offrir le moins de résistance à sa chute.

Son cœur s'envola, ratant un battement avant de se remettre rapidement en marche. L'adrénaline monta très vite en lui, aiguisant ses sens. Il sentait tout son corps trembler, paniquer à cause des réflexes de survie, mais à l'intérieur il était parfaitement calme.

Les yeux fermés pour ne pas souffrir du vent, mais aussi pour accentuer les sensations, il se sentait libre.

Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour se rendre compte que le sol était proche. _Trop_ proche.

Il redressa d'un coup son balai, remontant en flèche pour ensuite revenir à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Il referma les yeux, savourant les dernières minutes de plaisir que lui donnait l'adrénaline. Il soupira à nouveau, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Il savoura cette complète clarté d'esprit qui apparaissait toujours pendant ce genre de moment, accompagné de la maîtrise accentuée de ses cinq sens qui lui permettait une meilleure évaluation de son entourage.

Rien au monde n'égalait cette sensation après la prise de risque.

Il rouvrit les yeux à temps pour apercevoir une ombre se glisser vers les vestiaires.

 _"Mais certaines choses permettent de s'en rapprocher."_

Il descendit vers le sol, puis de son balai, et prit le même chemin que l'ombre.

 ***o*o*o*o*o***

La main de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus baladeuse, tandis que les siennes étaient maintenues au-dessus de sa tête. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas dans un premier temps, mais il voulut quand même se débattre pour la forme, surtout quand l'autre lui avait _littéralement_ arraché sa chemise, puis par orgueil parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Et que ça, sa fierté ne pouvait le supporter.

 **\- Lâche-moi Flint!**

Mais la force physique de Marcus était bien plus forte que la sienne. Ce dernier passa sa main dans son pantalon, provoquant des frissons au Gryffondor. Il serra les dents pour éviter que des bruits qu'il jugeait inconvenant sortent de sa bouche. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir, et il aimait tellement lui résister.

 **\- Ça a pourtant l'air de te plaire...** murmura sensuellement le Serpentard à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Il descendit ses lèvres pour parsemer la chair de sa mâchoire puis de son cou de baiser et de morsure, descendant lentement vers son torse, pendant que sa main appuyait par intermittence sur son entrejambe. Oliver n'arrivait qu'avec peine à retenir ses gémissements et sa respiration se faisant haletante tant il était submergé par les sensations que lui procuraient les caresses. Mais il se sentait frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

 **\- … Arrête ça...** parvient-il à articuler.  
 **  
\- Non.** Répliqua résolument le plus grand tout en continuant sa descente.

Il baissa le pantalon du brun, passant sa main sur la bosse qui s'était formé sous le dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ce qu'il recherchait. Il retira finalement le caleçon, et se mit à lécher sur toute sa longueur le membre dur de son futur amant.  
Amant qui n'en pouvait plus, n'arrivant plus à retenir ses gémissements et cachant son visage avec son bras, l'autre main allant se loger dans les cheveux noirs. Sans se rendre compte que la manœuvre lui avait permis de retrouver sa liberté. Marcus le pris finalement en bouche, tout en introduisant un doigt dans son intimité et en attrapant sa hanche fermement, y laissant même des marques. Il s'en rendit à peine compte, totalement concentré sur le plaisir qu'on lui procurait.

 **\- ...Plus... plus vite...**

Il s'exécuta avec joie, en introduisant un deuxième doigt, ce qui cette fois-ci fit se crisper l'autre. Il tenta de lui faire oublier la douleur, et commença à faire des mouvements en ciseaux dans son intimité. Finalement, Oliver se décontracta, et sous le double plaisir procuré se déversa dans sa bouche.

Le Serpentard retira ses doigts, sous les grognements de son camarade, et le retourna contre le mur, pour ensuite se déshabiller à son tour. Le brun ne réagit pas, encore assommé par sa libération. Puis il réalisa la situation, et dans un réflexe murmuré par sa fierté, ou sa libido, il recommença à se débattre sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que ses protestations excitait encore plus l'autre, et que ça le forçait se montrer plus... agressif.

 **\- Enflure, t'as pas intérêt à...** Grogna-t-il avec difficulté.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marcus le pénétra avec force, ce qui faillit le faire crier de douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il s'agrippa au mur. Les battement de son cœur s'accélérèrent, l'adrénaline recommença à monter. Pourquoi aimait-il autant quand il était violent?

 **\- Détend-toi putain, tu devrais avoir l'habitude.**

 **\- Ta... gueule.** Articula-t-il difficilement en grimaçant.

Son pénis fut soudainement pris en mains, et sa Némésis effectua des mouvements de vas-et-viens dessus pour tenter de le détendre. Cela fonctionna, et Marcus commença à bouger de plus en plus vite et profondément en lui, faisant peu à peu partir la douleur pour laisser doucement place au pure plaisir. Il accéléra encore la cadence, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui. Oliver était à présent totalement pris par le plaisir suscité par la brutalité de l'acte, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à chacun de ses coups de rein. Tout dans sa manière de faire respirait la rage, la haine, l'envie de marquer l'autre, de le faire entièrement sien.

Et il adorait ça.

Il se cambra vers son tortionnaire, jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement courbé vers lui, et n'eut bientôt plus la force de crier. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car quand une claque frappa ses fesses, sa voix retrouva un regain d'énergie.

Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles la cadence s'accélérait encore, prenant un rythme plus effréné et débridé, Oliver vint contre le mur à la huitième claque sur son postérieur, vite suivi par Marcus, qui s'écroula à moitié sur lui après s'être retirer de son intimité. Quand celui-ci eut repris son souffle, il mordit férocement son épaule, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang et glapir sa victime, le sortant brusquement des brumes du plaisir. Fier de lui, il contempla les autres marques datant de quelques jours, et le rougissement de sa peau après les coups.

Oliver se retourna et croisa son regard appréciateur. Il soupira, avant de se laisser glisser au sol, entraînant son amant dans le mouvement, qui ricana.

 **\- Bah alors Woody, déjà fatigué?**

Et en l'embrassant à nouveau passionnément, Oliver se demanda pourquoi il était autant accro aux sensations que lui procuraient le Quidditch et le vol, et surtout pourquoi il avait l'impression de retrouver ces sensations dans les bras du brutal Serpentard.

Avant de finalement totalement s'abandonner à lui. Encore une fois.

* * *

Voilà, je le redis mais ce n'est que ma deuxième expérience avec un lemon, alors soyez indulgentes s'il vous plaît.

Avis?


End file.
